California Temptation
by Uchiha Isabella
Summary: Sakura é uma modelo conhecida internacionalmente insatisfeita com que tem. Em uma viagem até a Califórnia conhece um moreno,e acabam passando uma noite juntos... Mal sabe ela que ele era seu novo vizinho, e que sua namorada era sua maior inimiga.


**Tentação**

**Capítulo 1 - New York X Califórnia**

- O que você quer de mim? DIGA-ME, O QUE QUER? – Eu disse chorando e gritando.

- Eu só quero que você... – Falou mexendo em meu rosto.

- CORTA! 30 minutos antes da próxima cena! Almoço! – Gritou o diretor me fazendo sair bufando até o camarim.

_"O que eu estou fazendo aqui, afinal?"_ Eu pensava enquanto calçava minhas botas caramelo junto de meu sobretudo da mesma cor, e saindo pro projac passando pela Madison Ave – New York que, nessa época do ano, se encontrava coberta de neve.

Eu sempre tive tudo que qualquer garota desejou. Tinha um emprego de modelo, sendo a mais bem paga do mundo, tinha os garotos que queria, tinha dinheiro e um closet repleto de roupas. Tudo que uma garota queria, porém, não exatamente o que eu desejava.

Sempre quis ser uma modelo, porém, também tinha o desejo de ser feliz e ter uma família unida e completa. Com filhos, um marido que eu amasse e com minha irmã mais velha e meus pais me apoiando. Só que ser modelo significava abandonar todos esses meus desejos. Ser modelo significava não ser completamente feliz e ter suas intimidades e segredos revelados.

Minha irmã mais velha, que tem 28 anos hoje em dia, sendo 8 mais velha que eu, era formada em odontologia. Isso mesmo, ela era dentista. Uma simples dentista... Cheia de felicidade. Ela tinha tudo que eu queria. E talvez tenha sido esse motivo pela qual brigavamos muito... Inveja de minha parte. Para ser sincera, faz 3 anos que brigamos feio e nunca mais conversamos nem demos notícias. Ela tinha um marido, e 2 filhos que eu sempre quis ter. Ela vivia na Califórnia junto de sua família, e perto de mamãe e papai. Na verdade, ela morava perto de todos. Exceto de sua tia Konan, irmã de meu pai. Assim como eu, ela já havia sido modelo. Era até dona da agência na qual trabalhava.

Aos 17 anos ela me chamou para ser modelo junto a ela. Ela que abriu as portas para mim. A mesma sempre soube que um dos meus maiores sonhos era seguir essa profissão, e não ficar atrás de vários e vários papéis.

Eu aceitei ir junto a ela na hora. Já meus pais, não aceitaram tão fácil quando eu. O sonho deles era que eu me tornasse uma grande juíza, porém, como já disse, não era meu objetivo mexer com papéis.

Assim que atravessei a Madison Ave, fui em direção ao Central Park relaxar. Eu tinha cerca de 30 minutos para descansar ainda. O Central Park sempre foi o lugar que eu escolhia para sentar e pensar. As vezes para conversar, entre outras coisas.

Entrei no Central Park coberto de neve, e sentei no banco olhando as pessoas patinando no lago.

_"Todas normais... Patinando com suas famílias carregando um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto."_ Bufei quando vi no que estava pensando. Sou uma modelo! Não posso simplesmente esquecer que, além de tudo, eu sou uma coisa que desejei! Tenho tudo que quero. Não é só por causa de... "família" que eu vou ficar triste.

Levantei com tudo me pondo a andar e ligando para o motorista.

_- David, venha me buscar. Esperarei você na porta do central park._– Disse pelo meu i-phone, indo até a entrada na qual David sempre me buscava.

Sim, eu havia acabado de chegar, porém, já estava indo embora. Também não iria para as filmagens, estava muito cansada. Konan havia feito eu acordar 6 horas na manhã para começar a filmar um pequeno seriado romântico de adolescente. Um colegial, sendo mais exata. Por mais que eu tivesse 20 anos, eu sempre fazia papéis de meninas de 15/16 anos.

Assim que cheguei à porta, David já estava lá. Entrei na ferrari preta que ele dirigia, me acomodando no banco de trás.

- Me leve até meu apartamento. – Eu disse ligando o rádio traseiro e botando na minha rádio favorita.

Acabou que, sendo distraída pelas músicas que passava, nem notei que já havia chegado em casa.

- Já chegamos senhorita Haruno. – Ele disse, estacionando na vaga e saindo do carro para abrir a porta para mim.

- Ok. – Disse mexendo no celular. – Obrigada David, está dispensado. Qualquer coisa te ligarei.

- Obrigada. – Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto, e eu apenas sai entrando no elevador e subindo para o 23º andar.

Chegando no meu andar, peguei as chaves e abri a porta jogando meu sobretudo no sofá junto com minha bolsa.

- Madalena! – Eu disse assim que enxerguei minha companhia diária, e a melhor amiga que eu nunca havia tido: Uma poodle branca filhote. – Como está, bebê? Está com fome? – Perguntei sorrindo.

A cachorra abanou o rabo, e me seguiu até o quarto.

Assim que cheguei me joguei na cama e fechei meus olhos.

- Oh yeah, o yeah. So scared of breaking it but you won't let it bend and… – Eu ouvi Adam Levine cantando e logo abri meus olhos. Meu celular estava tocando. Será que não posso ter paz por sequer 1 minuto?

_- Alô? –_ Eu disse assim que atendi.

_- Sakura! Onde está? Estamos apenas te esperando para começar a gravar! – Konan_ falou.

- _Estou no meu apartamento. –_ Disse calmamente.

_- O QUE? Está brincando comigo? –_ Falou Konan com a voz alterada. _– Você está atrasada! Corre para cá!_

_- Não vou hoje. – _Tornei a falar me levantando e indo até meu closet. _– Fale para eles cancelarem as filmagens por hoje. Ou podem fazer outras cenas na qual eu não participe._

_- Sakura! Dependemos de você! Pode vindo para cá se não... –_ Ela disse irritada.

_- Até segunda Konan! –_ Eu disse sorrindo. _– Beijinhos!_

_- Sakura você...- _Desliguei o telefone cortando minha tia. Do jeito que eu a conheço, irá ficar muito irritada, porém, tenho planos melhores para hoje.

Entrei no closet olhando as roupas.

- Estou sem paciência para escolher... – Eu disse sozinha revirando os olhos.

Peguei uma jaqueta de couro preta, uma blusa branca, uma calça colada jeans escura e uma bota preta e as joguei na cama. Tudo muito básico.

Tomei um banho demorado, botei minha roupa e fui no espelho que cobria uma parede inteira de meu quarto e me olhei.

- Seria legal pelo menos pensar em tingir o cabelo. – Falei a eu mesma olhando para meus cabelos rosados que batiam na cintura. – Que desgosto...

Fiz minha maquiagem e fui andando até a sala do meu luxuoso apartamento.

- Madalena!- Eu disse a chamando até que vi uma bolinha branca com o rabinho balançando vindo pra perto de mim.

Peguei-a no colo, e dei um beijinho na cabeça dela.

- Mamãe vai sair, está bem? – Eu disse fazendo cafuné nela e botando a mesma no chão e saindo do apartamento e trancando a porta atrás de mim. – Deus, eu estou falando mesmo com uma cachorra? - Eu ri.

Apesar de tudo, ela era uma das únicas companhias que estão do meu lado porque gostam de mim. Acho que não é brincadeira quando dizem que o cão é o melhor amigo do homem.

Apertei o botão para o elevador subir, e, enquanto isso, fui discando o número de Ino, uma colega de trabalho. Não somos muito próximas, porém, ela é uma boa "amiga de balada". E nos meus planos, ela se encaixava exatamente no perfil de alguém que possa me ajudar.

_- Alô?_ – Atendeu a menina.

_- Ino, vamos viajar._ – Disse sorrindo e entrando no elevador.

- _Como assim? Para onde?_ – A loira perguntou confusa.

_- Te encontro em 15 minutos na Time Square, na frente da Billabong. Certo? –_ Falei me virando e apertando no botão do meu destino: Estacionamento.

Nem havia notado que havia um homem a meu lado de terno descendo junto a mim, para o mesmo lugar. Nem prestei atenção no mesmo, apenas desci. Deveria ser um novo vizinho.

_- Certo. –_ A mesma disse um tanto desconfiada.

Cheguei até meu destino e fui até meu carro, abrindo o mesmo e entrando.

- Está bem. Preciso superar isso. – Eu disse olhando para o volante com medo. Eu sabia dirigir e tinha carteira de motorista, porém, sempre fui muito insegura em relação a isso. Só dirijo sem problemas ao lado de alguém, e... Naquele momento eu estava sozinha.

Liguei o carro, e tentei relaxar indo em direção a Times Square. Liguei o rádio e comecei a cantar a música que passava.

- You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes. – Cantei essa parte e logo bufei rolando os olhos. Essa música, de certa forma, fazia eu me sentir mal. Nunca tive um amor. Nenhum homem na qual gostei realmente. A melhor fase da minha vida foi desperdiçada com somente uma meta: Ser modelo. Normalmente seu colegial é aquele na qual você sai com suas amigas, dá risinhos quando vê o garoto bonito da escola, porém... Eu não tinha amigas. E muito menos achava algum garoto bonito na escola. Eu era focada em um só objetivo, e o mesmo para mim era o que eu achava que bastava para eu ser feliz.

- Iludida... – Eu sussurei para eu mesma, trazendo uma lágrima com isso.

Tirei uma mão do volante, e a sequei continuando a seguir até meu objetivo.

Deixei meu carro em um estacionamento e fui até a Billabong. Logo que cheguei lá vi Ino me esperando com um sobretudo preto, com luvas e um cachecol azuis celestes, um jeans surrado claro e uma bota preta carregada de tachinhas. Detalhe no seus lindos cabelos soltos.

- Está mesmo com frio, não? – Eu disse.

- Sempre fui frienta. – Ela sorriu. – E que história é essa de "VAMOS VIAJAR"? – Perguntou batendo o pé e me olhando com os braços cruzados.

- Te explico no Coffe Shop. Vamos. – Peguei na mão dela e a arrastei para o Coffe Shop.

Chegamos lá rapidinho e sentamos em uma das mesas.

- Desejam algo? – A garçonete perguntou.

- Um capuccino. – Falei.

- O mesmo para mim. – Ino disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Apenas? – Tornou a perguntar a garçonete.

- Sim. – Respondi sem ao menos olhar para ela.

- Me diga Sakura! Estou curiosa. – Ino suplicou assim que viu a garçonete longe.

- Já te disse, não? Vamos viajar... - Eu disse botando meus dos braços na mesa e os cruzando. - ... Para a Califórnia! - Sorri para Ino.

- Não acredito... - Ela disse com os olhos brilhando. - VAMOS CONHECER THE CALIFÓRNIA TEMPTATION!(N/A - As tentações da califórnia) - Ino disse gritando.

- Menos. - Eu disse. - Vamos ter que viajar as escondidas. Estou no meio das filmagens de um seriado colegial. Konan me impediria de ir se ela souber antes de eu pisar no avião. Provavelmente arrancaria meu fígado.

- Konan como sempre irritada e drástica. - Ela disse rindo.

- Não viu nada! - Falei assim que a garçonete botou nossos capuccionos na mesa.

* * *

- Quanto tempo não venho no seu apartamento! - Ino disse maravilhada andando pela sala. - Continua a mesma coisa de sempre. Tão lindo...

- Sabe como é Konan, não é? Ela quis me encher de "glamuor" - Respondi rindo. - Mesmo assim acho esse apartamento bem útil. É grande e bem decorado, gosto disso. - Me dirigi a meu quarto junto de Ino. Ela me ajudaria a arrumar minhas malas.

- O que levaremos? - Ela perguntou pensativa. - Lá é muito calor...

- Levarei bastante biquínis e óculos de sol. - Falei. - Sem dispensar as roupas para irmos em boates. - Soltei uma gargalhada. - Só que... É meio nostálgico pelo fato de que sempre morei lá.

- Superaremos isso vendo os loiros, surfistas e sarados com o corpo moreno na Califórnia. - Ela falou fazendo cara de decidida e me abraçando me fazendo soltar uma risada.

- Califórnia temptation! - Falei rindo e entrando no closet. (N/A: Califórnia temptation significa "Tentações da califórnia." No caso, se refere aos homens de lá)

- CALIFÓRNIA TEMPTATION! - Ela repetiu botando com braços para cima e me acompanhando.

_" Parece que... Essa vai ser uma boa forma de fazer amigos. Não está tão tarde assim para tentar."_ Pensei olhando a loira ao meu lado gritando. É... Ela poderia ser uma boa amiga.

* * *

- Tudo pronto! - Eu disse. Ino já havia ido embora. Ela apenas separou alguns estilos de roupa para todo o tipo de coisa, e foi para seu apartamento arrumar sua mala.

Já haviamos comprado nossas passagens para a Califórnia pela internet, e viajaríamos hoje a noite.

Voltei ao meu closet para pegar a roupa que viajaria. Peguei um jeans escuro, uma bota, blusa e casaco da mesma cor, dando um toque com um cachecol verde esmeralda xadrez. Já era 19:30, e o vôo estava marcado para 20:30. David iria passar aqui 20h para buscar eu e Ino.

Peguei minha mala e botei na sala.

- Cadê meu óculos escuro? - Me perguntei olhando pela casa. Iria usar meu preferido, para tentar me disfarçar dos paparazzis. Se bem que seria quase impossível com esse cabelo rosa.

Procurei procurei, e quando já havia desistido vi uma bolinha com um óculos marrom mesclado de preto.

- Madalena! - Eu gritei. - Solta isso. Não pode! Você tem seus brinquedinhos. - Olhei para meu óculos. Estava intacto, ótimo!

Botei o óculos e prendi meu cabelo em um coque alto só deixando minha franja solta.

Peguei Madalena (N/A Que nome fdp. Porém, espíritos do além (?) me dizem que o nome dessa cachorra tem que ser Madalena UDOAUIE) no colo e a botei na gaiola. Ela iria viajar comigo, claro. Nunca que iria deixar minha bola de pêlos sozinha.

Peguei minha mala, a gaiola de Madalena e peguei meu celular botando ele no bolso. Fechei meu apartamento, e dei um tchauzinho mentalmente para ele.

Entrei no elevador e desci até a entrada principal do apartamento. Vi que David já estava lá... _"Pontual."_ pensei entrando dentro do carro.

David botou minha mala na traseira do carro, e eu fiquei com Madalena.

- Boa noite senhorita Haruno. - Me cumprimentou.

- Boa noite. Vamos buscar Ino, certo? - Eu disse pegando o celular e ligando para a loira. - E a propósito... Não diga à Konan que estou viajando. Fale que eu somente dispensei você pelo resto da semana.

- Certo. - Ele disse dando a partida.

_- Ino? Já estou no carro. Esteja pronta que estou indo para aí. - _Falei e desliguei.

10 minutos depois cheguei na casa de Ino. Não era muito perto, nem muito longe. Era cerca de 20 minutos de meu apartamento.

Cheguei lá e Ino já estava me esperando. Abaixei o vidro e disse:

- Ei, vamos. Entre porquinha. - Eu disse rindo, dando um susto nela já que a mesma estava distraída.

- Não me assuste! - Ela se encolheu toda meiguinha entrando no carro. Ela entrou, olhou, olhou e tornou a falar. - Sério que vai levar sua cachorra? - Ela disse.

- Madalena, não ouça ela! - Eu disse olhando para a gaiola. - Não fale isso assim perto dela! - Sussurrei séria.

- HAHAHA Jura? - Ela disse olhando para minha cara rindo.

- Claro que ela vai comigo! Nunca deixaria minha filha sozinha. - Falei horrorizada.

- Ok, Sakura. Ok. - Ela disse ainda rindo. "_WTH?_ (N/A WTH - What the hell - O que diabos) _Tenho cara de palhaça? Falei algo engraçado?_" Pensei fula da vida, enquanto Ino ligava o rádio e botava algum CD lá.

- WAKE UP CALL! - Eu gritei no carro de emoção. Maroon 5 me faz mudar rapidamente de humor. Assim que gritei vi que Ino me olhou feliz.

Cantamos muito até chegarmos no aeroporto. Ino, assim como eu, havia botado um óculos escuro. Ela era uma grande atriz, havia feito vários filmes que venderam muitas cópias. Também corria risco de ser descoberta, então, todo cuidado seria pouco. Ela estava linda como sempre! Seus cabelos longos e loiros estavam soltos, com uma sapatilha amarela rasteira e fechada de uma marca brasileira chamada "Melissa", usava uma legging preta com um vestidinho lindo da mesma cor. Assim como eu, ela usava um cachecol, só que da cor amarela.

Saimos do carro levando nossas malas, e eu algo a mais: A Madalena.

- Primeiro temos que ir deixar Madalena no embarque. - Falei. Os vôos, infelizmente, eram separados. Animais iam em uma parte diferente do avião.

Fomos até o embarque dela, e apresentei a passagem da mesma. Lá se foi meu bebê com uma mulher coisa de maquiagem horrenda. _"Aulas de maquiagem, já!"_ Pensei. Estava a ponto de ligar para Robert ensinar essa mulher.

Faltava 10 minutos para o embarque. Já anunciavam em todas os idiomas possíveis, e eu e Ino nos dirigimos para lá. Assim que iamos apresentar nossas passagens, eu vi uma máquina de chiclete em uma loja. Não resisti. Sempre tive um tombo com chicletes.

Corri até a máquina com Ino me puxando.

- Vamos logo Sakura! - Ela dizia.

- Espero, só um chiclete e- - Parei de falar quando observei vários flashes em minha direção. Não, não pode ser. Bufei vendo a quantidade de paparazzis que faziam perguntas atropelando um aos outros.

- O que faz aqui, Haruno Sakura? - Uma perguntou.

- Vai viajar para onde? É à trabalho? - Outro perguntou.

- Não se pode mais ter privacidade? - Eu disse aumentando o tom, sem deixar de catar disfarçadamente meu chiclete na máquina.

Peguei a mão de Ino, e andei até o embarque ainda com os flashes ao meu redor.

- Eu falei Sakura... - Ino disse.

- Não importa... Uma hora Konan iria descobrir. - Falei apresentando meu passaporte e entrando.

Subimos no avião, levando apenas nossa bagagem de mão. Nos aconchegamos numa área privada e Ino começou a falar sorrindo.

- Meu sonho sempre foi ir até a Califórnia! Porém, nunca tive tempo. As novelas e os filmes nunca iam para lá... - Ela disse triste.

Puxei a bochecha dela e falei:

- Pois fique feliz! Em 2 horas estaremos na Califórnia. - Disse sorrindo.

- Califórnia temptation. - Ela riu.

- Califórnia temptation. - Repeti.

* * *

Fizemos muita bagunça durante a viagem. Cantamos alto, o que fez uma aeromoça vir até nós falando que estavamos encomodando pessoas da cabine ao nosso lado, saimos de nossos lugares, comemos muito doces e muito mais.

Até que anunciaram que estavam pousando, e que já havíamos chegado no aeroporto da Califórnia, pertinho do praia. O que fez Ino pular de alegria.

O avião finalmente pousou, e nós animadas levantamos à mando da aeromoça.

- Não acredito! - Ino disse feliz. - Califórnia, califórnia!

Eu ri, e nos dirigimos até a escada. Assim que cheguei lá, deu para ver a praia.

- Olá Califórnia. - Eu disse rindo e descendo as escadas observando os homens morenos queimados de praia e loiros andando pelo aeroporto.

Parece que essa viagem vai ser um tanto interessante...

OBS: Gente, estou ser BETA. Se alguém quiser se oferecer para betar, agradeço. É só mandar uma review avisando que eu dou um jeito de me comunicar. Desculpem pelos erros, porém, odeio ler minha estória 20094849 vezes! :( rs

* * *

KAKAKA, que interessante. Sim, estou com mais uma fanfic. ESTOU CHEIA DE IDÉIAS! EXPLODINDO AQUI! Essa eu provavelmente postarei de 3 em 3 dias, já que, como eu disse, estou explodindo de idéias! haha E se por acaso demorar, deve ser porque quero fazer capítulos bem gordinhos e com informações! =) E relaxem que Sasuke aparece no próximo capítulo! :D

Obrigada à quem ler, e quero reviews, por favor! ;( Não quero apenas número de reviews, é que eu realmente quero ver se a fanfic está agradando! :( Sem que não vou conseguir muito com somente um só capítulo, porém, espero que gostem! :)

**BJ BJ BJ LINDJENHAS DA TITIA ISABELLA. **

** \/ Aperte e escreva. Olha que sedução... OLHA QUE BOTÃO CHAMATIVO!**


End file.
